In recent years, apparatuses printing receipts using a continuous sheet (for example, a sheet drawn from a roll of paper) have been widely used. For example, in most cases, a merchandise information processing apparatus (for example, a point of sales (POS) terminal) is equipped with a receipt printer which prints information such as transaction details on a sheet drawn from a paper roll (i.e., continuous sheet of paper).
The tension applied to the continuous sheet varies inside the apparatus in association with a change in conveyance speed or a change in diameter of the roll of paper. Since a change in the tension applied to the continuous sheet causes a decrease in print quality, most printers are equipped with a mechanism for adjusting the tension applied to the continuous sheet. In most cases, the mechanism for adjusting the tension applied to a continuous sheet is configured with a damper roller, which rotates in contact with one surface of the continuous sheet, and a swinging biasing mechanism, which swings the damper roller to adjust the tension applied to the continuous sheet.